


far from perfect

by jinyoungscake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first posted fanfic, fluff?, hyunjin is mentioned once, i might add another chapter but i don’t know, jinson, jinson is my favorite ship, none of the other members are mentioned :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungscake/pseuds/jinyoungscake
Summary: jackson enjoys the simple things about jinyoung
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	far from perfect

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first posted fanfic! i have quite a good amount of ideas and drafts so i hope i come around to posting them. please feel free to leave constructive criticism! thank you for reading :)

this was one of jackson’s favorite things to do. run his fingers through jinyoung’s scalp while his head rested in his lap. the feeling of the hair between his fingers was the most calming thing to jackson.

the movie was too quiet for jackson to really pay attention but the younger always claimed it was too loud.

“jinyoungie, i love you.” the older whispered softly but loud enough for him to hear. this caused jinyoung to sit up from where he was laying. his hair was messy and tousled but jackson wouldn’t want it any other way. he was the most adorable thing in the chinese man’s eyes. the natural pout and round cheeks adding to his cuteness. jinyoung sat himself on jackson’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“i love you too, seunnie.” he replied while burying his nose into jackson’s neck. “so much.”

the older hugged the taller’s waist loose enough for comfort but tight enough to feel the other’s heartbeat. jackson couldn’t imagine anything better than these moments they have together. the smallest things are the ones you love and remember the most.

x.x.x

_ jackson walked into the kitchen still sleep deprived and half asleep. his shirt was nowhere to be found but it was a usual occurrence anyways. _

_ “good morning.” he said to the man sitting at the dining room table with reading glasses and a book in hand. this also wasn’t anything new to the older but it was his favorite thing to see after waking up. there was one morning where jinyoung wasn’t present at the table and jackson still remembers it like yesterday.  _

_ the night before jinyoung decided to sleep on the couch. they had argued about jackson’s habit of skipping meals when the other wasn’t there. _

_ “you can’t possibly think drinking green tea will give you the nutrients your body needs, jackson.” jinyoung stated with a furious glare and tone. he just arrived home from an already long day at work. he was looking forward to seeing his lover at home but discovered there were no dirty dishes in the sink and jackson never washes dishes. _

_ “you’re making it sound like i do it all the time.” he rolled his eyes. _

_ “you’ve exercised everyday for the past month, it’s too harsh on you even if it’s just one meal.” _

_ “wow, so it’s my fault for wanting to be in good shape? i thought you loved it.” jackson scoffed. jinyoung’s eyebrows hardened and his forehead wrinkles appeared. _

_ “i don’t have a problem with you working out, i love your body. but to stay healthy you need at least three proper meals everyday. i’d rather have a healthy boyfriend than a stick figure.” the younger retorted. _

_ “i know what my body needs. plus, you’ve never complained about it before.” jackson replied with the least amount of interest in his voice. _

_ “do you really? educate yourself before you bring our sexlife into the conversation.” jinyoung entered their bedroom to grab his pillow and a blanket. he made his way back into the kitchen past jackson to settle himself onto the living room couch. _

_ “you’re so over dramatic. are you seriously sleeping on the couch because of this?” the chinese man asked with a sarcastic laugh. _

_ “just shut up, when will you understand that when you harm yourself it hurts everyone around you!” jinyoung raised his voice out of frustration. _

_ “i skipped one meal, jinyoung! what’s your fucking problem?!” jackson shouted. “god, you’re so annoying.” he fumed, leaving to go into their shared bedroom, slamming the door. _

_ that night jackson didn’t get much sleep in the cold and empty bed. when he noticed the sky started to regain light, he gave up on getting a good night’s rest. his stomach growled so he entered the kitchen to fix a quick bowl of cereal. _

_ out of curiosity, he looked in the living room only to not find his boyfriend sleeping on the couch. jackson quickly searched the house and realized jinyoung was nowhere in the house. it upset and worried the chinese more than anything else. _

_ losing his appetite, jackson grabbed his car keys to notice jinyoung’s was still there. he’s somewhere around here. the older left the house and was met with a strong chilly breeze. he returned inside to grab two of his hoodies assuming jinyoung hadn’t thought to take one despite his intelligence. _

_ only after about a five minute walk, jackson noticed a familiar figure in the short distance. he sighed noticing how jinyoung only had a short sleeve on. when lost in his thoughts the man typically became physically numb, unaware of his own body. _

_ he approached the korean with the extra hoodie in hand. jackson sat himself on the bench beside his boyfriend and placed the hoodie in jinyoung’s lap. he was met with tired eyes, bags and a slight puff from exhaustion. the older was aware he probably looked just as bad or even worse than the image in front of him. _

_ the younger was snapped out of his haze and began to feel the cold air against his body. not wanting to get sick he put on the offered hoodie. jinyoung could smell the scent of jackson but made no comment about it like he usually would. _

_ “why don’t you ever let other people care for you? you’re just as important as everyone else. why do you always downgrade yourself from others?” the korean asked bluntly. jackson sighed, they both knew the incident meant more than just skipping a meal. _

_ “i don’t know. i don’t mean to do it either. but, with you i can’t help it. you’re the most important person to me, park jinyoung. you always come first to me, always.” he stated honestly. “how can i let myself be a bother to the most talented, beautiful, and brilliant person i have ever met.” _

_ “it’s not just me, you do it with anyone.” jinyoung said looking at the sidewalk in front of him. “but i think that’s just another reason why i fell for you. you treat everyone with kindness and respect in a way i never could.” _

_ “jinyoung-ah,” the chinese whispered, making the other turn towards him. “i’m sorry.” jinyoung placed his hand on jackson’s cheek pulling himself towards the older’s lips. it wasn’t a full blown-out kiss but enough to satisfy them both. _

_ “me too, i can’t change the way you are. even if it’d be better for yourself.” jinyoung sighed but a small smile made its way to his face. this time jackson made their lips meet once again with a bit more force but only full of a sweet romantic feeling. _

x.x.x

jinyoung’s hair slightly tickled jackson’s jaw as he buried his face.

“i like the stubble, it’s hot.” the younger said as he lifted his face from jackson’s neck. a chuckle left the older’s throat from jinyoung’s statement.

“you’re hot.” the chinese said squeezing jinyoung’s sides and received an adorable glare in return. jackson squealed in response. “you’re so cute, jinyoungie!” he said in a higher pitch while pinching his cheeks.

x.x.x

_ “i’m not cute.” jinyoung pouted at jackson who could only laugh. they were grocery shopping but somehow the conversation led to this. _

_ “you definitely have your moments, jinyoungie.” the older replied. jinyoung rolled his eyes in response and continued to place things inside of the cart. _

_ “well you love me because of it.” _

_ “when did i ever say that?” jackson asked with a playful tone. if looks could kill, jinyoung just committed murder.  _

_ “yeah, you’re right. i just assumed things, i’ll make sure to tell hyunjin i’m on the market again.” the korean said with a serious tone but his eyes were playful. _

_ “yes! a great choice of a man. a first grader with the balls to say that he'd marry jinyoung-seonsaengnim in front of his own boyfriend.” jackson replied. _

_ “it’s not like he knew we were together.” jinyoung defended. _

_ “maybe he would if you showed me more love in public.” jackson said stopping the buggy to pout in front of the younger and jinyoung gave a quick peck to his lips. _

_ “good enough?” he laughed with a smile on his face. jackson was happy to see the other not covering his mouth with his palm. it started with jinyoung being self conscious but after numerous complaints from jackson, he began to not use his hand to block his smile. _

_ “for now.” jackson smirked. _

x.x.x

jackson twisted the ring on jinyoung’s finger.

“you know, i love your hands.” the taller said while watching the other.

“i would hope so. you know what i’ve done to you with these hands?” jackson asked with a playful but knowing voice. he watched the way jinyoung’s ears and cheeks turn a bright pink.

“that’s not what i mean.” he replied slightly embarrassed. “i just love them. your fingers, long and strong but so gentle. it almost seems like they were made for me. like you were made for me.” 

jackson smiled. he could say the same exact thing to the other. park jinyoung, the biggest asshole he’s ever met but loves unconditionally. neither of them were close to perfect but that’s what made them perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter! @jinyoungscake_


End file.
